Sonchus oleraceus
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La pequeña semilla germina y crece con inesperada rapidez. Aquella planta parece más hierva mala que cualquier otra cosa. /Spamano.
1. Uno

_**Personaje/Pareja(s):**_ _España, S. Italia/Romano. Francia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Drama tal vez innecesario, poca cohesión en la historia, posible Ooc. Puede que los personajes se vean… moralmente bajos._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya Hidekaz._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Esta serie de drabbles, fueron hechos para el reto "Semana OTP", del foro; "Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"._

* * *

 _Para esta usaré la temática: Celos._

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

España alguna vez fue el país de la pasión. Aún recuerdo los días espléndidos, donde lo veía probar los placeres psíquicos, económicos y carnales, de todo aquello que le interesaba. Era fiero y seguro de sí mismo, tenía la creencia de que aquello que quería podía ser suyo, si tan solo le echaba ganas.

España fue el país de la pasión, pero en algún momento cerró las puertas a sus impulsos. En algún momento… decidió esperar antes de actuar; ignorar antes que admitir; resignarse antes que arriesgar. ¿La causa? No la sabía, tal vez el desbarajuste económico que tuvo durante años, la caída de la cima, la frecuente guerra, el daño recibido desde sus propias entrañas; tal vez…

—Se ve raro, ¿verdad?

 _Tal vez fue cosa de Romano._

Enarqué una ceja mientras mi boca picaba para decir alguna palabra, algo que hiciera denotar que la escena que se me fue mostrada —Romano, ligando con una chica— era relativamente común. Romano era Italia del Sur a fin de cuentas, Romano tenía en su bolsillo uno de los primeros puestos en galantería mundial*. Romano había sido un pillo desde que puso un pie en los recintos de mi amigo. Casi reí por el chiste involuntario, pero… la copa que España portaba en manos, parecía estar a punto de estallar ante la opresión mortuoria.

— _Mon ami_ , siempre fue así.

—¿En serio?

Su expresión se aligeró en ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron grande y rebosaron inocencia… la copa en sus manos seguía presta a un mal destino. Suspiré ante el hecho, la contradicción demostrada en sus actos me descolocaba, ponía en conflicto al mundo entero. Le señalé con mi cabeza a Romano.

— _Spain_ , ¿no quieres hablar de ello?

Él se encogió de hombros en ese instante, y hasta me atrevo a decir que envió una mala mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba su antiguo protegido —no pude evitar preguntarme, si el niño sabía de nuestra presencia— y entonces me dijo con desconcertada voz:

—¿De qué?

No sabía si llamarle idiota o mentiroso.

* * *

 _Tras perder este episodio –sí, mi estúpida persona lo perdió—he perdido la inspiración, y hasta la trama verdadera que se suponía que tendría esta historia; es triste pero es un hecho; y… a ello he ido alargando el tiempo y diciendo "sí, sí, ya escribiré esa idea pronto" y por un momento me planteé el objetivo de hacer drabbles sin relación alguna –hasta tengo uno inacabado que es en el mundo de One Piece y tal—pero… le apuesto a esta idea, pese a que no sé si el tiempo me baste para terminar todo, y que en realidad tengo miedo de meter mucho drama muy salido de la nada._

 _Ahora si vamos a este episodio, ¿por qué si esto es un Spamano la narración es de parte de Francia? Pues… porque me pareció divertido, me gusta Francia, ese es un hecho, el personaje me parece muy entretenido e interesante; y… me parece un gran observador. Pero en los demás episodios podremos ver a Romano, España, y un pequeño repaso a la problemática, ojo, no ahondaré, solo haré un esbozo, cantaletas bonitas que cuentan una historia que va en círculos y no se resuelve, sí… lo siento mucho._

 _Pero… ¿A alguien le llama la atención la historia?_


	2. Dos

_Para este drabble usaré la temática: El lado oscuro de un personaje._

* * *

 ** _Dos_**

* * *

No poseía idea de si Romano lo sabía, pero en caso que no sea así, solía ocultar las evidencias.

Tras llegar del "Nuevo Mundo"; me lavaba las manos —estaban manchadas de sangre… poca era realmente mía— y me cambiaba los ropajes por unos que no tuvieran rastro de lo sucedido. Una vez acabada la tarea, lo buscaba con las manos llenas de los "regalos", obtenidos de los nativos de aquel lugar.

Romano, malagradecido como siempre, veía con poca emoción lo que le ofrecía. Hacía muecas con los labios, y se atrevía a increpar que faltaba esto o aquello, y hasta reclamaba que la casa era un chiquero gracias a mi común desaparición. Si yo me excusaba era refutado, y en caso de preguntar si —por alguna casualidad de la vida— fui extrañado, me veía interceptado con una fiera negación. Para hacer las paces, solía hacer las labores caseras, pero… nada bastaba, ya que Romano se mostraba arisco y huraño.

Es más, en ocasiones, nuestras conversaciones mutaban a estallidos de ira, donde Romano me mandaba de vuelta al "Nuevo mundo", conjunto a mis nuevos subordinados, que parecían estar prestos a dar todo lo que Romano no. En esos momentos me mordía los labios, y preguntaba qué hice mal, por qué era tan odiado por una de las pocas naciones que bajo mi poderío, no se vio en necesidad de guardarme pleitesía*.

—Justamente ese es el problema — dijo una vez Prusia, a la par de la queja que dejé escapar de mis labios—. No _haces_ que te respete, y es por eso que cree que puede pisotearte.

—Tengo que decir que él tiene razón, _mon ami._ Has maleducado al pequeño.

En aquel momento quise excusarme, decir que… no era verdaderamente mi culpa. Había intentado de muchas formas poner al chiquillo en su lugar, pero de algún modo las cosas se habían volteado y… No sabía contenerlo, me veía inepto ante él.

—Eso no es nada asombroso, y definitivamente no es excusa. Si no logras hacer que te obedezca con una simple orden, busca otros métodos.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Regañarlo no sirve y…

—Simplemente usa la fuerza, o deja de ocultar lo que sucede en tus viajes. Hazle notar que no eres al que atacan, que ahora tú eres el que tiene más fuerza, el que tiene dominio y… que él no puede quedar exento. Verás que así bajará la cabeza, y trabajará con todas sus fuerzas, ya que temerá perder su vida en caso de no hacerlo.

Con esas palabras quise hacerlo, quería a Romano sumiso y obediente; sino era como en el "Nuevo mundo", me conformaba con que sea como su hermano. Sentía emociones placenteras con que solo los papeles sean como deberían ser; yo era el amo y señor, Romano era algo similar a mercancía ganada por mi sudor.

Y con esa mentalidad superpuesta en mi cabeza, al volver de un viaje; no tomé el cuidado de limpiarme, y es más, fui con el hacha de guerra en manos. Pero al estar en la puerta, me sentí sucio y temí dar el siguiente paso. Era insulso y un sinsentido.

¿Cómo temer llegar a mi morada?

¿Cómo temerle a mi siervo?

¿Por qué hacerlo, para qué?

Me quedé varado en la puerta sin tomar la decisión, yo debía ganar esta partida, por mí persona y mi honor nacional, sin embargo, con o sin intenciones… los dados se tiraron al aire, y tal vez el juego más importante de mi vida llegó a su gran resolución. Sea que yo quiera o no; eso sí, todo fue venido de mi mano.

* * *

*Mmm, no estoy muy segura de cómo es la historia completa de España y sus conquistas, ya que este país en verdad fue muy fuerte en épocas pasadas. Pero… tengo en claro –creo, puedo estar muuuy equivocada—que el trato de muchos países Europeos era distinto en continentes ajenos al suyo; y que… la cosa era –digamos- más suave en la misma Europa. Yo creo que esto se debió a cosas como la religión, y asimismo el racismo imperante en aquellos tiempos –bueno… aún hay, pero… no tanto-. Y bueno… eso, veo que España con Italia del Sur no fue tan… exigente, si podemos decirlo así, ya que no los obligó a adoptar totalmente su idioma –aunque creo que hay una isla donde se habla Español- entre otras cosas. Por favor si fallé demasiado en estos puntos explicados, soy toda oídos.

* * *

En lo demás… pues admito que quería hacer este episodio, pero admito que el final… no me convence mucho, me parece muy cursi, quería algo más… sombrío y feo, jajaja.

¿Y qué más decir? No sé si Himaruya hizo algo de estas partes de la historia, pero admito que veo mucho por ahí, donde Romano lo ve herido por sus viajes y le limpia las heridas y lo cuida, y tal. La imagen, admito que me parece linda, pero me agrada más que España oculte indicios de lo que pasa, y se haga al que… nada es así. No sé, es divertido, de alguna forma.

A mis queridos lectores que son españoles, juro por lo que sea que no intento increparles en nada, soy latina, tenemos una mala imagen de aquellos tiempos –aunque igual les debemos muchas cosas, ya ni qué decir—y… eso es tiempo pasado, ¿no? Además, España da para más que ser un simple atolondrado que solo piensa en Lovino y tomates, o eso quiero creer, España es rico en cultura, en historia, fue grande y… gosh, en serio es un hermoso país.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?

PD: Fallé terriblemente en el reto, empero aun continuo con la iniciativa, espero conseguir nuevos lectores que comenten(?), o sino… bueno… iré a ritmo de una tortuga, intentando terminar este fic, jajaja.


	3. Tres

_**Para este drabble usaré la temática:**_

 _Frase: "Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades"._

 ** _Narrador:_** _España._

* * *

 _ **Tres**_

* * *

Me di cuenta de la realidad, cuando lo vi salir por la puerta; cuando supe que nunca más sería mío y que ahora era independiente. Al principio viví un tipo de duelo, donde las noches de insomnio eran recurrentes, y tenía el común impulso de agarrar a Garibaldi para saldar cuentas de mi tragedia. Romano se había ido, y me sentía terriblemente vacío.

Y por supuesto él, que era un ingrato, no vino a visitarme. Yo tampoco encontraba fuerzas para mandarle una carta o pasar por su casa. Me sentía herido, traicionado. Oh, Romano… Romano me había quitado más tiempo de vida que cualquiera, y luego, solo se había ido.

 _«Qué ingrato, qué maldito ingrato»;_ pese a mis réplicasy resentimiento, la emoción me fue consumiendo. Saber que lo quería, que de verdad lo hacía, y no solo para tenerlo como mi protectorado predilecto; empezó a ser un hecho de total certeza. La cosa era aceptarlo. Ahora ya no era la imagen caricaturesca de un vasallo que me venía dominando; siquiera era el hijo que nunca tuve, ni mi hermanito —en realidad nunca lo consideré mi familia, y dudo que él alguna vez me viera de esa forma— era… otra cosa.

Otra muy distinta; una que me hacía despertar en las mañanas sudoroso, adolorido y terriblemente duro. Era la razón porque entraba a bañarme a deshoras, mientras pensaba cuán enfermo me había vuelto como para desear el cuerpo de a quien acogí cuando niño. Era… Oh, Romano… Solo él. Quien nunca me había querido.

Con el tiempo el volvió… a visitarme. En realidad pasaron años para que él tuviera coraje para hacerlo; y me temo que se debió más a mis cartas, donde le pedía que lo haga. Cuando llegó era igual a casi siempre, quejoso, maleducado y con un puchero presto en labios. Sin embargo, había crecido, tenía los rasgos más marcados y el cuerpo mejor estructurado; se había vuelto aún más delicioso, todo un placer para la vista y los sentidos. Me costó mucho no inclinarme a tocarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si hasta le incomodaba que le alague… A veces maldecía su desapego para conmigo.

Pero el hecho de que yo no pudiera hacer algo o que, de hecho, siquiera lo haya intentado; no determinaba el estancamiento de mi mente. Los sueños venían más seguido, mi imaginación volaba en un santiamén ante su persona, me enervaba verlo con otros, y hasta me sentía incómodo al verlo conjunto a su hermano —algo de lo que pasaba era su culpa, él me lo había quitado con esa estúpida reunificación… esa donde salió perdiendo mi Romano—. Obviamente callé, me aguanté y venía explotando.

Me veía días enteros lamentándome por haberlo perdido de entre mis garras. Y otros donde intentaba buscar culpables para que se fuera…

A Romano yo le parecía raro, me lo dijo un montón de veces en su supuesta infancia; aun lo hacía a días presentes. Le era un tipo extraño, un tonto sin remedio y un…

—No soy tuyo, ¿entiendes? —me dijo él en tono irritado una tarde. Tras acusarme de ser un maldito acaparador, por la simple razón de pedirle que se quede a dormir en la noche. En la habitación reservada para él, y no la mía, tal y como yo quería—. Tus días de conquistador acabaron, y yo no soy tu "cosa", como para que me vengas a reclamar, el dónde debo quedarme. Deja de ser tan posesivo.

Casi revolví los ojos ante eso, pero en cambio solo revolví sus cabellos, y con una sonrisa le pregunté si todo estaba bien, si yo dije algo malo, y que lo sentía mucho. Cuando en realidad no lo hacía, ¿qué tendría de mala su vuelta? Yo no podía mantenerlo ahora, puede ser, pero no veía por qué no podía volver. Yo lo había tenido tanto tiempo, era más mío que de su hermano. Me pertenecía más a mí, que a cualquier otra fulana que había encamado. Yo era un país, y sí, amaba reclamar territorio.

A veces me preguntaba si lo amaba o tan solo añoraba sus tierras hermosas. ¿Sentimentalismo casi humano, o solo necesidad de expansión? No lo sabía, a veces no me importaba, y en otras me sentía culpable, porque… sabía que Romano esperaba más, que la vida nunca lo trató bien en ese sentido…

.

Nunca lo toqué, y en cambio solo contaba el tiempo. Decían por ahí que debía _confiar en el tiempo, porque solía dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades*;_ y yo estaba esperando. Sea tanto al momento donde podría reclamarlo como mío, o donde esta sensación se difuminara, y no me dejara en esta desesperación de tocarlo, y quererlo; pero callarlo, porque sabía que luego huiría.

Porque sabía que Romano nunca me vio necesario en su vida, y… no me quería.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, aquí mis notas de autor. Primero explicar, este fic fue creado porque tenía la terrible idea de hacer un seudo bad romance con el Spamano, porque creo que este par tiene contrastes y muchas caras que mostrar. Desde lo más dulce a lo más pesado, de lo sano a lo insano; y los amo, porque yo amo la angustia y esas cosas.

La cosa es esta, Himaruya ha descrito a España como un "yandere"; otro punto España tuvo a los territorios de Cerdeña, Sicilia y Nápoles –que en esos tiempos era más grande de lo que es ahora, y es en sí todo el Sur, sin contar las islas de Cerdeña y Sicilia— por muchos años, y que España fue una nación que ocupó mucho campo fuera de lo que es su país –la política expansionista que antes tan bien aceptada—y que le fue bien, al punto donde mucha gente dice que fue lo más cerca que un país llegó a parecerse a Roma –o sea territorios obtenidos en Europa, que conste-. Sí, ese era España. Y bueno, con estas tres cosas puedo decir, uno España puede ser terriblemente posesivo con Romano porque fue "suyo" por un buen tiempo –aunque en sí el vínculo es aún más complicado-, dos, los afectos que siente puede que sean románticos o mera gana de dominación –a saber…-, tres… me emociona la idea, jajaja.

Y bueno, faltan tres episodios más. Creo que en el siguiente el narrador es Romano.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?

PD: Siento si parece Ooc, pero insisto que España puede ser más profundo. Además son pocas veces que se lo ve "pensar"; lo que es más importante, para mí, que las acciones. Al final de cuentas, las segundas pueden ser meras falacias.

PD2: Tiempo que no actualizo, lo siento mucho, pero aún tengo el Spamano en mi mente.

PD3: Lo siento por si hay incongruencias históricas, aun me falta estudiar muchas partes, jajaja. El día en que tenga todo más claro, me animaré a hacer aun más Spamano.


	4. Cuatro

_Para este episodio uso la temática: **Confesándose.**_

 _Narrador: **Romano.**_

* * *

 ** _Cuatro_**

* * *

Si tuviera que confesarlo… Cuando notaba su mirada instaurada en mí por un tiempo ridículamente largo, me daban ganas de darme la vuelta y decirle que deje de ser un aborrecible ser despreciable, y que su obviedad era tal que me hacía sentir vergüenza ajena. No abrí la boca jamás por supuesto, y todas las quejas, regaños y demás que tenía amontonados en la garganta; buscaban cualquier otra manera para su retirada.

Pero de hecho, sí, yo sabía que me miraba. Me atrevería a decir que estuve consciente del hecho, mucho antes de que él lo estuviese. Aun así jamás cambié mi actuar, no abrí puertas, ni las cerré. Dejé a España en mi vida porque soy un estúpido; no lo saqué por egoísta.

Veneziano, que había notado el actuar del idiota, me había preguntado si algún día las cosas cambiarían. Habló por la estabilidad del país, por supuesto. Habló porque Italia unida aún tiene conflictos. Sé que piensa que yo soy el problema; yo creo que él debe irse a la mierda. Pero por supuesto así no es como hablamos —mucho— y entonces solo dije:

—¿Cómo diablos podrían cambiar?

Pregunta válida y estrictamente necesaria. ¿Cómo podrían cambiar las cosas? ¿Me convendrían? Si tan solo pensaba en los diferentes escenarios del porvenir, las cosas solían volverse engorrosas, y todo el escenario acababa en que, España se iba, Veneziano a nueva cuenta brillaba y yo… pobre perro olvidado.

No, gracias, mi estilo no estaba en arriesgarme, no estaba listo para confesar que de hecho sabía de los sentimientos de España desde hace más de un siglo. Y ni contar que no quería rechazarlo, pero mucho menos aceptarlo.

Pero si tendría que confesar. Si tuviera un poco más de libertad para ser sincero…

Admitiría que España no me desagrada. No lo hacía, pese a que debería, digo, me encerró en su casa por varios años y mi gloria fue desapercibida porque esta fue dada por sus manos*. No logré odiarlo, aun cuando intenté hacerlo. Hice esfuerzo tal, que empecé a crear listas de defectos, por decir tengo muy en cuenta que es un idiota, sus barrabasadas dadas en todo el mundo, su historia de sangre, de conquista y su insaciable sed de poder. Lo sé una bestia peligrosa, y el lobo vestido de oveja. Lo sé obsesivo, mentiroso, pagano y rencoroso. Lo sé…

No me desagrada, digo, pese a sus defectos, algo salvable tenía. Cuando era niño, aun a regañadientes, me acogió en su casa. Me dejó comer en su mesa, y a veces de su mismo plato; me hizo sentir todo menos un subordinado, y mucho menos una mercancía. España a veces era casa… A veces era…

Si tuviera que ser un tanto más sincero, podría admitir que España no me desagradaba. Tal vez no lo hacía ni un poco. Tal vez, por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar razón para odiarlo. Ya que dentro de todo, solo —y solo— para mí; lo encontraba magnánimo.

Él llegaba a ser el segundo aliento de vida, la segunda oportunidad. Él es hogar, gloria y seguridad. Alrededor de mi vida, he llegado a pensar en aferrarme como una larva a él. Esperando que me resguarde, esperando protegerlo por igual. He llegado a pensar que moriría por él, he pensado en vivir por siempre a su lado. Pero si me preguntan, qué pasaría si es que él abriese la maldita boca… Pues es tema aparte.

Prefiero hacerme al loco del tema, si es que soy muy franco. Decir: _«_ _Me haría al que no escuché»,_ pese a no ser la solución más aplaudida, me parece la más factible. La mejor. La única.

Lo dije antes; lo mantengo por idiota, no lo suelto por egoísta. No actúo por cobarde… por malicioso. Son años de pérdida, y soledad y yo sé aceptar cuando no logro alcanzar algo por mera incapacidad, pero me es más aborrecible el tocar y perder; y yo no lo haré. Todo menos eso. Lo que sea menos a él.

La expectativa lo mantendrá, el arreglo me volverá una conquista más. Así que mientras el ahoga celos, muerde sus labios y controla la lujuria; yo solo esperaré… la tragedia o continuidad. La puñalada leve, o la comodidad. No soltaré el ave de mis manos, por más que haya otras miles más a mi alcance. No beberé el agua aun esta se pudra a mis espaldas. No lo haré para que sea solo mía.

Y si me hicieran confesar el qué es lo que siento… No responderé. Y en caso de que sea obligado, diré un pecaminoso:

—Nada.

* * *

Si voy a ser muuuuy sincera, una vez empecé a buscar más de Romano y la parte Sur de Italia –más Nápoles y Sicilia-, no entiendo por qué ponen a Romano como un tipo inseguro que es una mera sombra de su hermano y al que solo lo buscan por su herencia. O sea, sí, sé que los fiquer estamos rendidos ante eso –y en realidad ese mismo hecho lo hace más rico en manejo-, porque es el cannon de "Hetalia", pero históricamente creo que Romano tiene más; ya que siempre se le vio fértil y bello. Su ahora tiene poco que ver con lo que fue –eso sí, las guerras… creo que no era su fuerte… jamás-. Pero en fin, fuera de la queja, Romano –el Reino de Nápoles—llegó a un momento de ascenso muy grande allá el 1500. Su riqueza era tal, que veían mejor ser un Virrey de ahí que rey de España –porque era más rico, mejor armado, y tenía muchos beneficios-. Todo estando muy vinculados con España, siendo y no parte del reino de este.

* * *

Y bien, cuarta parte, Romano al habla, y fregando más las cosas. Como dije, este es un fic de vueltas sin fin, que buscan solo ahondar problemas y no resolverlos del todo. Faltan solo dos episodios para el final. El próximo personaje en presentarse es Francia, ya luego todo se cerrará. Espero alguien esté siguiendo este fic.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	5. Cinco

Narrador: **Francia**

Temática a seguir: **Borrachera**

* * *

 _ **Cinco**_

* * *

El vidrio al final estalló y España rió como si el hecho no representará la gran cosa.

—Era una copa dañada —me dijo, y yo asentí entre divertido y dubitante. No le creía ni la mitad, pero me seguía pareciendo entrañable su esfuerzo vano de salvar apariencias.

«¿Quieres hablar del tema?», me di cuenta que retomar la misma frase de antes no tenía sentido, España no daría a relucir el porqué de la situación, sea por terquedad o ligereza; así que entonces dije:

—Oh, sí, ya veo.

.

Él por supuesto me siguió la corriente.

.

Luego del evento, fui testigo de unos cuantos desencuentros más. Me atrevo a decir que muchas veces los dichos no fueron coincidencias, sino una manía masoquista de España. Sabía dónde podía estar Romano y en vez de escapar ante el sinsabor, iba, presenciaba, hacía muecas, rompía cosas —sin querer, decía— y cuando tenía agallas, se acercaba para… que lo manden al demonio. A veces su sonrisa se rompía, y lo veía más viejo que yo, con tantas heridas sin sanar… Admito que también se le escapaban expresiones de enojo. Pero al final, siempre parecía voltear la hoja, y seguir con la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Lo creía un idiota, y entre comentarios amigables, le insinuaba que su secreto era sabido por todos. Que lo que hacía no valía la pena. No entendía o se hacía al que no lo hacía. Y de alguna forma estuvimos así un buen tiempo, hasta que….

.

Sobresalió el rumor de que Romano se había acostado con Portugal. Fue un escándalo. Porque si bien la sexualidad de todos los países era tendiente de voltear a todos lados; Romano era un caso especial. Se sabía que por la forma en la que se movía la ideología de la gente, con sus principios ortodoxos, y hasta la misma mafia patriarcal; que Romano no se metería con ningún hombre o representación masculina de un país. O… eso se creía, hasta que se aperturó el cotilleo.

«Es mentira», dije yo y España había asentido ante mi aseveración, pero con el tiempo mi confianza se tornó duda, y conforme más se hablaba del tema, se encontraban nuevas historias exuberantes. Por decir Portugal no era el único que pasó por las sábanas de Romano, sino que Países Bajos, también lo hizo. Y lo peor es que ambos habían aceptado aquello.

Ante lo que parecía ser una verdad, también nos habíamos visto prestos, a sonsacarla de Romano. La novedad era tanta, que nadie se quería quedar sin saber el verdadero panorama del asunto, y… tras muchas reuniones, visitas a las embajadas pertinentes, o hasta cartas y correos electrónicos rellenos de preguntas; él se cansó y nos dijo:

—Sí, ¿y qué? Es mi maldita vida, despreciables hijos de puta.

Yo, tras esas palabras creí abrir una puerta para mi amigo, porque si Romano podía fijarse en un varón; España ya no se encontraba fuera del patrón. Y si es que otros pudieron encamarlo, España podría tomarlo por completo y sin vuelta atrás. Así lo hice saber:

—¿No crees que es bueno?

Sin embargo no me di cuenta que mi pensar no tenía razón para ser compartido, y que España había apretado sus uñas en las palmas, y veía con la mayor desaprobación todo el escenario. Después de eso no aguantó más, y sin escusa dejó nuestro encuentro colgando en el olvido. Y yo al mismo tiempo no supe cómo reaccionar. Entre todo, admito que jamás supe cuál era la verdadera problemática. España lo deseaba, sí, pero yo no podía entender por qué alguien podría querer algo con desesperación y al mismo tiempo no ir a por él. Admito que a veces creía que la razón era por la diferencia de edad, o porque Romano había vivido con él cuando tenía cuerpo de infante. Y que tal vez por eso lo creía sacrosanto, imposible de tocar por sus manos sucias de sangre. O… igual yo estaba alucinando.

A partir de eso, España se distanció de nosotros un poco —y cada día era un poquito más— y cuando lo veía su sonrisa se encontraba difusa, y casi tendiente a desaparecer. Algo se había apagado, y la duración de eso se estaba alargando demasiado. Cuando la situación llegó al tiempo de un año, decidí que era suficiente y que debía actuar. Lo quería de vuelta, sea como el bobalicón idiota de nuestro ahora, o ese descarnado ser con el que más de una vez había llegado a pelear. Ya no estábamos en el franquismo, España no tenía por qué encerrarse, y sabía que si pasaba más tiempo eso se iba a notar en su escenario político y social. Quería salvarlo, y es por eso que jugué la carta final.

.

Había una reunión de la ONU para esos tiempos. Tratamos el tema de Corea del Norte, que seguía en su búsqueda de un arma nuclear; cabe resaltar que buscamos sanciones para frenarlo, y que en cada reunión del tipo solo aparecía Romano. Este era prácticamente la parte de Italia, que estaba presto a dar críticas, quejarse de improperios que le atemorizaban, y buscaba la forma más rápida y certera de frenar la amenaza. Con eso ya supe cuando tenía que actuar; que era en la noche, cuando tras todo el debate, fuéramos a una fiesta para afianzar nuestro compromiso por la paz internacional.

Sin embargo una vez fuimos al festejo tampoco lo agarré, Romano me odiaba con toda su alma, por razones que aún no logro comprender —lo quería tomar, sí, pero ¿quién no hubiera querido tenerlo en sus manos?— y la única forma de tenerlo más presto a mediar conmigo; era… esperando a que se emborrache. Por desgracia entre mi espera, yo también me maree.

Por tanto cuando lo vi ya en el momento justo, para hablar, estaba achispado, y mi lengua se volvió más torpe y filosa de lo normal. ¿Presentaciones? Parece que eso ya no estaba en mis planes, un «¿Podemos hablar?», ya se encontraba fuera del límite, ¿un acercamiento lento hasta llegar al punto?, pues… no.

Yo dije:

—¿Por qué no te acuestas con España?

Romano me había visto con el ceño fruncido en ese momento, porque parecía que el alcohol nunca era suficiente para lidiar con su enojo. Nada era suficiente.

—Digo, te acostaste con Portugal que es terriblemente similar, ¿por qué no con España?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—De que es hora de que vayas con él y lo complazcas.

Él revolvió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para irse y dejarme con las palabras en la boca, y mi plan en el tacho de basura.

—Hablo en serio, él está triste por ti. Todo este tiempo ha estado raro por ti.

Sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, como si hubiese descubierto algo con mis palabras, o hubiese sido pillado infraganti. Aun recordaba los tiempos antiguos donde España decía, que el niño no era tan malo una vez lo ibas conociendo. Que si Romano era un poco más sincero con sus sentires, hasta era bonito, que… una vez, de disculpas puso un puñado de flores en su puerta y no dijo ni pio.

También recordé que España creía que Romano no sabía de su pasado sanguinario, cuando dicha aseveración era estúpida. No había país ignorante de lo que fue. Con ello supe una cuestión más:

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Y aun así no actúas ni dices nada. Al menos deberías rechazarlo. Yo creo que le hará bien. Así podrá dejarte.

Nunca lo vi más enojado que en ese momento, sus ojos parecían querer fulminarme, y su mano que en otrora abrazaba gentilmente una copa de vino, ahora apretaba esta con fuerza. ¿Pasaría como con España? ¿El vidrio cedería ante la presión y fuerza?

—Deja de joder, no tengo nada que decirte, métete en tus asuntos.

—Lo haré, una vez dejes este acto. Estoy cansado, y también lo está España. ¿Quieres que se enferme de nuevo por algo tan fútil como un mal de amores por un niño malcriado? —suspiré—. Romano, eres precioso, pero no deberías ser para tanto.

En ese momento sentí mojado, porque si bien Romano jamás rompería una copa con las manos, él sí podía usarla como arma, y de esa forma me botó todo el contenido de su bebida en el rostro. Indignado me limpié la cara con las manos, pero antes de agarrarlo y hacerle reflexionar sus actos: él escapó. No pude seguirlo, porque preferí darle preferencia a lavarme la faz, y en realidad decidí enfrentar a España para hablar del hecho de forma más sincera y concisa. No valía la pena ir por Romano.

Aun cuando me creo la nación del amor, admito que nunca entendí su relación. Tensa, cariñosa, fútil y eterna. Casi caótica, casi dulce, casi…

—Pobre de mi amigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije, me gusta cómo narra Francia y por alguna razón siempre lo quise como un espectador del Spamano —ya tengo en planes hacer un fic, de un triángulo amoroso entre él y el Spamano, con una Nyo Romano, pero… ya es otro cuento—. Y bueno… no sé qué más decir, salvo esto: Este fic empezó ya hace unos años, cuando había los problemas con Corea del Norte, el que lo mencione va porque siempre pensé al menos hacer una pequeña mención a esos tiempos donde encontré y amé Hetalia —y amaba pasar Derecho Internacional Público— y que… yo tengo el headcannon, de que Feliciano va a casi todas las reuniones internacionales, salvo… querellas contra el país, denuncias, y asimismo las sesiones extraordinarias del Consejo de Derechos Humanos; ya que Romano va solamente a recalcar un punto y defender. A enfurruñarse, increpar, y gritar; Romano es el Italia de emergencias, jajaja. Otro punto, no me acuerdo si allá en 2017 estaba Italia como parte de los países que podían ir a esas sesiones —ya que hay un monto establecido, y todo es cosa de la rotación de turnos, salvo los miembros permanentes…— y… ese tipo de sandeces.

Acabando, este es el penúltimo episodio, todo se acaba en el siguiente. Tendremos a Romano como narrador, y todo se cerrará por fin. Insisto, esta es una historia de vueltas interminables, donde el fin no es llegar a resoluciones, sino a plasmar un momento.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
